Stilettos on the stairs
by i-ate-the-biscuit
Summary: When Belle's stilettos are on the stairs, Rumple knows just what the evening has in store for him. Henry's visit could not come at a worse moment.


Rumple knew it was very, very wrong when he stepped in the door. His mind started racing immediately. He had to figure out the quickest way to get his grandson out of the house without rousing suspicion. Henry had dashed in before him and was already on the sofa, warming himself. It really was very cold outside. He pondered Henry's reaction to a sudden change of plans for a moment. No, probably not the best idea, the boy would think he was up to something again. To be fair, he was.

Belle's stiletto's swung from the banister.

Which meant she was in bed. Waiting for him. And judging by the clothes he'd seen her in earlier discarded at the top of the stairs, she was very scarcely dressed.

This was going to be very hard indeed.

Rumple took out his phone as he went to get a glass of water for Henry. He quickly typed up a text to Belle. _Henry's here. Sorry to keep you waiting._ He sent it and joined Henry in the living room. He sat down, handed the glass to his grandson and took a deep breath. He would have to keep calm and, no matter what, he shouldn't think of what might be waiting for him upstairs.

''How was school?'' Rumple asked, clutching his phone.

''Good.'' Henry answered cheerfully. ''I got an A+ on my English test. And we finally got our roles in the play. I got the lead.'' He announced, chest puffed out proudly.

Normally, Rumple would have been glowing with pride of the boy. Now, however, he couldn't take his mind off the dress on the landing.

He sincerely hoped Henry hadn't seen it.

''Granddad? Are you okay?'' Henry asked, his face screwed up in concern. God, they really had to get his grandson into a normal life. He still expected death and evil at every corner.

''I'm fine.'' He said, just as his phone vibrated.

_Better be quick. I'm cold._

Oh, great, it was going to be one of those days. Belle woke up some days with an unstoppable urge to torture him during the day. He couldn't count the times he'd been helping someone in the shop when she'd described in detail just what she would do to him when he got home. To be fair, she always lived up to the promises.

''Sure...'' Henry said, voice still a little weary. ''Where's Belle?''

''Oh, I'm sure she's working late again.'' Rumple answered, perhaps a little too quickly. ''She just can't leave that library sometimes.''

''Shouldn't have gotten it for her then.'' Henry chuckled.

''You have no idea.'' He said, chuckling slightly. He felt his phone vibrate against his leg again. He quickly checked the message.

_Do I need to come get you?_

He really had to get Henry out of the house quickly.

''Do you ever miss the enchanted forest?'' Henry asked innocently.

''Not as much the enchanted forest as I do the Dark Castle. I loved having all my trinkets around me.'' And Belle, he added in his mind, remembering the way he legs would peak out from under her dress when she read by the fire. Or the way she'd bring him his breakfast in the morning, eyes still sleepy and oblivious to the way he looked at her. Or the way he'd caught her in the act of pleasuring herself once or twice. Okay, maybe a bit more often after he'd discovered that she did.

No, he really shouldn't be thinking about this around his grandson, he chastised himself as he moved to sit in a way that concealed his ever-growing erection to the best of his ability.

''Are you sure nothing's wrong?'' Henry asked, face growing cautious again.

He cursed his phone silently as it buzzed again. _Do I always have to do everything myself? If you're lucky you'll get to watch. _

Damn the woman.

''Actually, Henry, I think I really need to go check on something. Come on, I'll get you home.''

Henry looked at him, eyes suspicious. ''Ehm... Okay. Whatever you say, granddad.''

He felt a slight guilt at how easily the boy came with him because he probably expected the town to be attacked yet again, but he discarded it when his phone buzzed again as he pulled the door shut behind him.

_I'm so close and you're just going to leave? _

As shiver ran down his spine as he quickly typed up a reply. _Just dropping Henry off. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere._

The reply came as he pulled out of the driveway. He could just imagine Belle's smirk. _Wouldn't dare._

Thankfully, it wasn't a long drive to Emma's place. His grandson was safe and sound within minutes and he drove back home quickly. Too quickly, probably. He was glad the sheriff was helping her son to ice cream. Belle's texts weren't helping either.

_Remember that one time in the library? Wanna rerun?_ Yes, he did remember, yes, he did want a rerun, no, that red light would not stop him.

_You're taking too long. _Yes, he was definitely taking too long, no, the speed limit didn't apply to him.

_Do I have to come get you?_

He didn't even bother thinking as he jumped out of the car, forgetting to lock it in his haste, and ran in through the door. His cock was painfully hard by the time he pushed open the bedroom door. His leg wasn't going to thank him for running later, but right now all he cared about was Belle sprawled out on the duvet. Gods, she was beautiful. She smiled at him, panting ever so slightly. Droplets of sweat had formed on her chest and forehead and Rumple realised she wasn't kidding when she said she had to do everything herself. Black lace clung to her breasts and the apex of her thighs.

''Took you long enough.'' She whispered as he shut the door behind him, standing in awe for just a little longer. She rolled over on her side, propping up her head on her hand. ''Unless you've changed your mind...''

He snapped out of his trance at that, hurrying over to the bed and pushing his wife back down. His lips found hers easily and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing her with a familiar urgency. He pulled her closer, hands locked around her waist. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair.

''How's Henry?'' She asked, breaking the kiss for a brief moment before turning her attention to the sweet spot under his ear.

''He's... Oh...'' He shivered as she pulled his earlobe into her mouth and bit lightly. ''He's good. Got the lead in a play, I think.''

''Hm.'' She acknowledged. ''Didn't think you paid that much attention.''

''Well,'' He moved his hands to cup her breasts through the lace as she lavished his neck. ''you didn't make it very easy.''

She chuckled, placing a quick peck on his lips. ''Always happy to be of service.''

He laughed, taking in the look on her face and storing it away in the back of his mind. She was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair framed her face in bouncing curls, her eyes sparkled and she was just so fucking beautiful. He must've loosened his grip on her for a second, because before he knew it she was on top of him.

''I love you.'' She whispered with a smile on her lips as she opened his shirt button by button, taking care to kiss every inch of skin she revealed. He smiled, his head falling back as her brushed over his trousers. He grunted, urging her up only to seize her lips again.

''Belle...'' he breathed. ''I love you too, but right now I just really want to fuck you.''

She slipped her hands under his opened shirt, tugging it out of his trousers as she hummed against his skin. ''I'm not gonna object.'' She whispered before running her tongue over his chest. He set his hands to work on the clasps of her bra as she struggled with his zipper. He got the bra off quickly, tossing the scrap of lace to a corner of the room.

''C'mere.'' He murmured, pushing Belle to sit up by her shoulders and taking over work on his zipper. It ended up taking him four tries, but finally he got his trousers off. Belle chuckled as she pushed off his jacket and shirt and quickly tugged off her panties and his boxer shorts. He cupped her face, kissing her softly as they lay back down. She laced her fingers through his hair, smiling at him as she pulled back.

''I love you.'' She purred, looking at him with soft eyes. His love for her overwhelmed him in that moment, and if she hadn't shifted ever so slightly on his cock, making him gasp and bite his lip, he might have drowned in the moment.

He cupped her ass, pulling her up slightly, seizing her lips with his. She settled in his lap quickly, reaching down to line them up. She pulled away, her eyes searching his for permission. He smiled up at her and nodded, grasping the sheets as she sunk down on him. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, nipping at his skin as she moved. Rumple could feel himself slowly coming closer to release, breath coming in quick pants.

Belle's breath tickled against his skin as her movements became less controlled. ''Fuck, Rum.'' She moaned, changing the angle her hips made ever so slightly. He felt so good. It wasn't long before she cried out, pulling him closer as she came, taking him down with her only seconds later. She clung to him as they both stilled. He twisted her hair around his fingers, stroking her back.

''I am in favour a repeat.'' He whispered, turning his head to nip at her ear.

She hummed. ''Gimme a minute.'' She nuzzled her face against his neck, settling against him as if she was about to fall asleep. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and committing the moment to memory. If this was the rest of his life, he was the luckiest man in Storybrooke.


End file.
